


Wake Up Call

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has never missed an opportunity to give the Devil a wake-up call and never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer is worn and tired these days, but he only shows it in private to War. The Archangel fell from Grace but a week ago if one were to use the time constraint Earth utilizes. The Earth has a deep pit, or rather gaping wound, that shows exactly where the Morning Star fell. The Archangel keeps himself rooted in the area in a form of torture, wanting to keep the pain alive as his source of fuel to be a revolutionary and charismatic leader he has painted himself to be. Already he was constructing plans and a new home, and the other fallen angels did as instructed because there was nowhere else they could go. 

In the confines of his chambers, his shoulders slump and he keeps his head always tilted downward, as if trying to look up would only make him second guess himself. In there he doesn’t spend his time planning like the others think. Instead he spends his time exhausted and passing out, lying on his stomach with an arm folded underneath him as the other is outstretched as if searching for something to grab on. 

War made it a mission to remain close to the Archangel, concern making his brows furrow as he watched the young fallen angel move about. He advised and offered his support as diligently as he could to his dearest friend, and if anyone claimed War was biased, the horseman would laugh and say, “When has war ever been fair?” 

Eyes watched Lucifer as he slept (if that was even the right term for what was occurring) before finally moving off of his seat in the room. Crawling onto the bed and over the sleeping Archangel, he leaned down to kiss an exposed lower back. No matter what vessel Lucifer wore or made for himself, it could not cover the deep wounds and scars on his back from the war in Heaven and his wings taken from him. They were now ugly and grotesque stumps that reeked of smoke whenever they were exposed, something that Lucifer made sure not to do. While the other fallen angels preened and tended to their matted wings, Lucifer kept the appendages to himself. Lucifer was a vain creature and to have something he prided taken from him was turning him into something more bitter and hateful. War already could see the change. 

Lips ghosted over each wound and each becoming scar before kissing his shoulder blades in a slow and worshiping manner. Worn and calloused hands that know how to break bones and wield cruel weapons, rubbed at his bare arms, feeling the lean muscles underneath skin. Lucifer shifted, moving his head and earning a kiss on his cheek. The angel smiled when realizing who it was, instantly relaxing as the horseman went back to leaving each patch of skin marked with his lips. 

“Time to get up?” Lucifer murmured. 

“Time to get up,” War replied lowly, letting Lucifer lay there for a minute or so before nipping at the back of his neck until the fallen angel finally moved to respond to the horseman. 

Years, decades, centuries and eons have passed and the horseman never forgot his duty when Lucifer walked out of his Cage. No matter the distance in time and the change in forms, the heated and dark being would put aside the malnourished foreign policies and guns to give praise to Lucifer’s ruined wings as if they were still the most beautiful gift to grace his world. 

War has never missed an opportunity to give the Devil a wake up call and never will.


End file.
